New Development
by Lenadexil
Summary: Cameron Cousland finally has what his heart has wanted for so long.


**So after the mess up I did tonight in my game, I need something fluffy and happy. Sorry for the scene from the game. I improvised it a bit but like I said, I messed up and wanted to be able to have something with Cameron and Zevran there. Heheh. **

**I don't own Dragon Age or anything from it. I do sort of own Cameron. **

Shifting slightly as he woke up, Cameron's arms tightened around the body beside him in his tent. After facing Taliesen, Cameron had refused to let Zevran out of his sight until they had set up camp. Knowing the Crows had been after him...it had terrified him. He'd been so grateful to Alona; his sister-figure stepped up and helped him, keeping him calm and steady as they had taken on the Crow.

Opening his eyes, the redhead looked at the sleeping face of the elf he loved...of the elf that loved him. Zevran loved him! Him! He had asked him to join him again the night before, convinced that that would be all he would ever have from the man he loved with all his heart. But then, Zevran had shocked him. Zevran had told him no. Cameron smiled a bit, remembering how Zevran had stumbled over his words.

_"No, no...I do not think so. Surely there is something else on your mind than that." _

_Cameron stared at the dark skinned elf and frowned, worry filling him. Had Zevran grown tired of him. He had been acting differently. "Are you all right, Zevran? You seem different now..." he licked his lips, swallowing. _

_"Are you...certain you want to talk about this now?" _

_"What better time would we have, Zevran?" Cameron asked, bracing himself for the worst. Instead, he listened as Zevran told him about how he had grown up, first in the whore house and then among the Crows. How he never let himself get close because that was reckless and could get him killed. Cameron felt his heart begin to race in his chest, fluttering hopefully._

_"Are you...saying you're in love with me?" Cameron's voice was soft, quiet...hoping. _

_"I...don't know. How would you know such a thing? I have...never been in this situation before, Cameron...everything I grew up with...it says what I'm feeling is wrong. But, I cannot help it. Ever since we began our...arrangement..." Zevran shook his head. "I do not know if I am making sense. Do you understand what I'm saying at all?" _

_"I do. And I feel the same. Zevran, I've felt the same for so long now. Every time I look at you, my heart races and soars." Cameron moved and touched his face gently. "I'm happy to simply hear you speak, to see you each day. Every moment I have with you I treasure. I started our arrangement for the distraction, the escape...but it soon became more. I just wanted what I could have with you. I never thought you'd...feel the same way."_

_"All I need, Cameron...is to know if there might be some future for us. I do not know what but..." _

_"I don't know what it is exactly either, but I know that no matter what happens, I want you by my side, for the rest of my days." _

_"Cameron...I still have the earring. I would like you to have it, as a token of affection. Will you accept it?" _

_Cameron grinned at him, blue eyes sparkling. His heart raced again as he looked at the earring in Zevran's hand and looked back at him. "That sounds like a proposal, Zevran. Am I right in saying that?"_

_"Not unless that is what you want." _

_Cameron smiled and carefully brought his hands up, holding the elf's face between his hands as he kissed him lovingly. "Of course that's what I want." _

Cameron smiled and carefully let go of Zevran, pressing a kiss to his sleeping love's forehead. Carefully getting up and pulling his trousers on, he left his tent and scanned the camp. Finding the fiery red hair of his beloved sister figure, Cameron rushed to her side, not caring he didn't have his shirt on. He had all he needed.

"Alona!" Cameron called her name as he approached and sat beside her with a grin.

"Good morning, Cameron. You seem to be in a happier mood today than you have been." Alona noted, having noticed how strung out he had seemed since they got the message from the Crows.

Cameron smiled and hugged her quickly with one arm. "I am happier." he was grateful to her, she had held him together during the dealings with the Crows. She had been the first person he confided his feelings to after he had realized them...and now he could show her. "I actually had a question for you."

"Oh? Well I'm listening." Alona raised an eyebrow when Cameron raised a simple golden earring, the hoop a smaller size.

"Can you pierce my left ear? Or do you know anyone who can?"

"Cameron...is that what I think it is?" she watched the grin grow on the young rogue's face as he nodded.

"Last night! And it's a proposal! I have to wear it, Alona. And it has to be the left ear. Just...this feels so right." Cameron grinned when Alona nodded and ushered him closer.

"Hey, Alona?"

"Yes?" Cameron stayed still as she got ready to pierce the jewelry into his ear but smiled a bit.

"I wanted to just tell you that I want you happy too. And...as your new brother, I couldn't think of anyone better than Alistair for you. I see how you two are. I know you're a couple too but...don't let him go. Okay?"

"I have no intention to." Alona smiled after a moment before suddenly moving and piercing Cameron's ear. She couldn't help but chuckle when the young Cousland yelped and jumped.

"Ouch!" Cameron reached up to touch his ear. Once his fingers found the metal pierced there, the pain couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Alona...thank you!" he moved quickly and hugged her close.

"You're welcome. Now go get ready to wake him up. You two have had it rough the past few days." Alona smiled as she wiped his ear clean carefully with a cloth and casting a small healing spell on it.

Cameron nodded and went back to his tent, sitting beside his sleeping love. "Zevran. Come on, wake up." blue eyes watched as dark ones opened slowly and a smile appeared on the face he adored.

"Good morning, my dear Cameron." Zevran's eyes moved over and widened a bit as he caught sight of the gold glinting on Cameron's ear. "Did you..." he reached up, fingertips gently brushing the jewelry.

"I had Alona help me. I told you I wanted your proposal." Cameron leaned down and pressed his lips to Zevran's, feeling the elf returning his kiss. "I am yours, Zevran. For the rest of my days, for as long as I breathe, I belong to you."

"And I belong to you, Cameron. There will be no one else for me. Where you go, I will follow, until my very last day."


End file.
